Lovely
by lotus-bugxm9
Summary: New moon movie based///Bella's drowning/// Songfic: I was drowning, I was dying, yet in this moment of falling could I not bring myself to care as it was so...lovely.


**Title: **Lovely

**Author: **lotus-bugxm9

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight. If I did It would never end!! haha.

**A/N**: New movie was awesome!! It could or couldn't have been any better. One of my favorite moment however from the movie is when Bella has knocked her head and is slowly drowning. It was so beautiful!! I'm not saying that because I wanted her to die:d Nooo. But just the environment and how Edward's illusion comes besides her along with that hauntingly-bittersweet song playing in the background.!! As it all left me speechless. I took some direct lines out of the book/movie to fill in some of the story. So don't freak out as all this is just my silly, no real creative plot, intake of that moment as I have always been fascinated by it. Enjoy!!!

**(Song: **Slow life**) Grizzly Bear**

----------

----------

----------

_**I think I know whats on your mind**_

_**A couple words, a great divide**_

_**Waiting in the wings a sparing spite**_

_**Crawling on the foreground from behind**_

Water.

Everywhere.

The stillness......

Quite.

Small and large bubbles lifted out of by constricting throat as I continued to sink lower and lower, deeper and deeper, into the murky gloom below me as if on wings I was flying but not up to the sky but downwards into nothingness of ruin. The muscles in my body arched. My throat burning raw against the floodgate of the sour tasting seawater which entered into my lungs, even with my fruitless attempts, to hold in my escaping breath.

For it seemed like a eternity, really, floating, falling to the rocky ocean floor to see nothing by green blue water beyond me that the adventure never seemed to be over as I was like a feather in a strong unleashed storm. I can't feel my body anymore my mind told me, numbly I scolded myself that that wasn't the truth, yet the real part of me, told me, it was because I had made it so.

The pain in my skull was there still but somehow like all of the rest of me becoming fuzzy and very cold as in a whirlwind of long seaweed dark hair and lifting lifeless clothes, did the depths of the sea continue to claim me, embrace me, seduce me.

For did I want it too? Yes..and no. It didn't surprise me though as I struggled with my last store of oxygen that my delusion of Edward was there. He owed me that much, considering that I was dying. I was surprised by how sure that knowledge was. I was going to drown. I was drowning. I knew all of this though for I was not just drowning I was letting myself. To escape all the pain. The emptiness. The bleeding hole still left gapping in my chest. But why?....

For floating along the abyss, turning my face in the blistering so I could through half closed eyelids will myself even in these last few second of my life too really take one good look at my surrounding did I see it. All of what I was capable of.

I saw only him, and I knew then I had absolutely no will left to fight. It was so clear, so much more define then any memory. My subconsciousness had stored Edward away in flawless detail, saving him for this final moment. I cold see his perfect face as if he were really there; the exact shade of his icy skin, the shape of his lips, the line of his jaw, the gold of glinting in his eyes. Staring, swimming, only staring at me as we both depended into the loom......

Helplessness.

Suffocation.

Fall....

Disquiet.

"You lied to me" His silhouette in swallowing waters whispered to me then, his voice like a sirens call, even to my flooded ears now, was it clearer then ever before. Yet I ignored his words and concentrating on the sound of his voice savoring it, locking it away, for later. "You promised me you wouldn't do anything reckless," More air bubbles escaped from between my turning blue lips.

Thinking.....

Ideas.

_**Even though you're the only one I see**_

_**If you ask, I'll cut you free**_

_**Please don't ask for chance, it'll never be **_

Despair.

Unable.

"_I know._" My mind told him. Choose to tell him......

I had too.

"Why?"He echoed like so many, many, times before.

"_Because.....you wanted me to be human....._" I reminded him again. "_And Humans,....die_" Of broken hearts I want to say just like......

Romeo and Juliet.

Lost dreams

Fogginess.

Thirst.

"Please" The ocean caressed.

I was soaring.

"Please,....don't give up" He's soft barely heard words spoke through my mind, with me thinking back to that of which I saw only for a split half second.? Someone swimming towards me in a entanglement of sea foam and curtains of flaming-red-hair. I listened to his words. "Keep fighting, for me.....for me, Bella, fight..no...fight.... for us" His voice sounded so very real, somber, quivering, in its emotion, underneath the rainbows of vanishing light too darkness.

"U_s? What us? There is no more use anymore_" My brain told me,.....it was all over...over...Because?

For why should I fight when I was so happy here though? I thought briefly in my logged soaked mind of the clinches, about how you were suppose to see you life flash before your eyes before you die. I was so much luckier. Who wanted to see a rerun, anyways? When all I wanted was to see him....just one last time Like I was now. Happiness. It made the whole dying thing pretty bearable. It was fact.

Fact.....? My cure.

"Bella......" With him so close, did I let myself think that with one swooshing, cold water-lipped kiss, could he breath life back into me again, save me, so I could live..to see him all perhaps once again. That he cared enough still, that he still wanted me? Didn't want me. "Live, live, Bella," He chantingly evoked.

_**Take anything you want its fine**_

_**Keep up the slow life for the night**_

_**Don't take it back, I'll just deny**_

_**This constant noise all the time**_

Bubbles....Bubbles.

Drowning.

Silence.

"Edward....?" I chocked, shadows, grasping me tight.

"_As if he never existed_" My brain struggled to repeat, too even say. although I should be use too it.

No. No.

Lies.

Truth.

Edward.....

Edward.....

Edward.....

With the little strength I had left in me was my hand suddenly reaching. To grab hold of him. As it wasn't a real moment, it wasn't, yet that didn't stop me from deluding myself it was as peering back up into his beautiful face here among the depths of the ocean was I a hunter. Me seeking now through the murk that pulled me under for that of his transparent white hand as I reach for it,...I did truly...for him, just to be able to touch him for one last time. He seemed to be reaching for me too.

Like How he used to always.

Come..too...me......? No more.

Sparkles of the Sea.

Fingertips of two different worlds nearly touched. For here falling side by side as I relished to think that it was really him, was him, but even in my slowing heart did I know it wasn't, him but only my hallucination Edward, had always been that. Couldn't I not do it. Dare to make myself hope any longer.

"_I'm sorry_" I caved.

As I couldn't get to him! I wouldn't. Couldn't bare it. All because I was dying I reminded myself more firmly, and it was so very lovely. For fluttering my eyes closed against the sting of the billion tears that would never come in this great ocean did he vanish from all sight. Not gone though. The last string of silver bubbles finally leaving my throat. As there was when sinking, thinking, love, numbing, did the current finally win the moment, the waters becoming dark and cloudy.

_**Even though you're the only one I see**_

_**If you ask, I'll cut you free**_

_**Please don't ask for chance**_

_**It'll never be, the wind in front of you**_

Finally.

Relief.

The twisters of water suddenly pushing me adrurply against something brutally hard, a rock invisible in the gloom just like the one from before which had sent me on this immobile last adventure in the first place. Along with the odd glimmers of a water that had lamented swimming Victoria; coming closer and closer to me like a shark cornering its prey with one holding it breath desperately whist the other flourished in its element of darkness had I known even then. But time was up.

"_Yet I wish....."_ I thought fleetingly to myself.

I could have felt his imaginary flesh. As it would have been enough, enough.......

Lost.

The force of the ultimate impacted however next hit me solidly, slamming into me, like a iron bar, as all else was knocked out of me, from then on out with my soul flickering in and out of focus was it all becoming a strange white dream. Water flooded down my throat, chocking and burning. The iron bar seeming to be dragging me, pulling me away now deeper into the dark, down to my ocean grave. Away from where he had been just seconds before. I accepted it though.

It was my time after all.

As I was forgetting.

All of it.

Them.

........The hole in my chest, still bleeding, still......

My friends.

Charlie.

Jacob.

........Werewolf's.

Vampires.

Monsters.

Angles

Despair

Beasts......

_**Even though you're the only one I see**_

_**If you ask, I'll cut you free**_

_**Please don't ask for chance**_

_**It never be, the wind in front of you**_

Me.

It all meant nothing.

Now.

Meaningless.

"........"

"Don't die," The gloom in its weeping, echoed.

"....." Breathless, litterly.

Shutter. If such was possible.

His voice, I could still hear his, flawless voice so perfectly......as if he was still beside me.....Only if.

......lungs deflating, It was only fair, that I continued to fall.

"Damit it, Bella, keep fighting!" The waters stirred angrily now. Though I felt now more disconnected form the world then I ever had before in those many isolated mouths, a thing I knew I had craved, wanted even, as here now. was it finery in its purest form, it was mine. ".....Don't give up, I beg you, don't!" Chocking crushing of the waves above me, it was almost like Poseidon himself was siding with the gone, vampire, a god and a god. Ironic.

"_Why not_?" I argued.

Quite.

Edward?

Stillness.

"......," Intake.

Alone again.

Loveliness.

"_Don't die_" His last words, ran through, what was left of by being.

Pause.

_**Even though you're the only one**_

_**I See....**_

Yet it was to late.

Two, small, bubbles, was all I had left to give........

Silence

More silence.

Thumb...thumb....thumb....thumb......thuumb

Went my heart.

Drowning.

Would I go too heaven? After I met my watery death..........

Hell?

A place where only he dwelt,......

"...."

Hmm.

My last thought.....

beat....beat.....b-e-a...t-tt-..tt...t............

_Goodbye, I love you._

---------

---------

---------

**REVIEWS would be lovely!!! I Am Team Edward....lol. Again I enjoyed the new movie immensely as by the end of it no matter my ridiculous love for everything Edward/Robert I did feel my heartstrings pull at the sight of Jacob running away brokenhearted!! Sniff sniff! The next movie though is going to be huge!! I have no flipping Idea though how they are going to pull the forth one off??? I guess we will just have to see as I also hope a fifth book will come out:D A girl can dream.**


End file.
